


Fairy Tales

by Harukami



Category: Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Suu and Kazuhiko: "princes/clowns/music box".</p><p>Originally posted to LJ April 24, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

He is a sad clown, this man without a hand. Maybe before he was more than that; there's something about how he moves.

He varies between a bright smile, jokes slung about -- oh, yes, she remembers overhearing them when they went to visit the commander and the three-leaf -- and the ache inside. She feels it: Oh, Oruha.

She doesn't really like the song much, but she listens to it on the music box; he'll play it for her when there's silence. The fairy sings its tale of woe, and she thinks: Oh, Oruha. Your prince is still waiting for you.


End file.
